CC-1128
CC-1128, nicknamed "North", was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett created during the clone wars. Early Career After finishing his training on Kamino, North and the training squad he was a part of were all supposed to be sent to the 41st. Although every other member of his squad, including his closest friend, CC-5225, nicknamed "Windbreak", went to the 41st, North was reassigned to the 401st Legion, and would work his way up through the ranks there. Outpost Attack While stationed on a small Republic outpost, North, a clone known only as "Nero", and an unknown bounty hunter came under attack from the CIS forces. After a fierce battle with the droids, Nero was critically wounded, and knew that there was only one way to end the attack. Nero would run straight to the droid forces, and detonated the detonators that he carried, incinerating the droid forces to save North and the bounty hunter at the cost of his own life. After the Outpost Attack After the attack on the small outpost, North was brought back to the far side Coruscant base. While there, he would assist in the defense of the base multiple times, from both the droids and from sith attackers. One of these sith would eventually cut off North's left arm leading it to be replaced by a robotic arm to allow North to continue with his duty. After this event, he would work his way up to Marshal Commander, and would assist in the protection of a Republic base on Correllia along side the 401st and a commander known as "Max". Order 66 North was on the far side Coruscant base when Order 66 was given, and he would proceed to kill the pair of jedi at the base before accompanying the new Emperor to Mustafar to rescue the Emperor's new apprentice, Darth Vader. Imperial Career North would become a member of one of the many storm trooper groups formed from the remnants of clone units after the formation of the Empire. His squad would often handle security for Imperial senators, they would occasionally be sent to handle small rebellions or insurrections. The last confirmed location of North was Hypori. While searching for a rumored Rebel base, North would become separated from his squad due to weather conditions. The other members of his squad would search for him, finding his helmet, but no other sign of the former clone commander. Personality and Traits North preferred to follow orders directly, and was not particularly independent or free thinking. Although he had no problems with the way the jedi led the clones, he had no hesitation when Order 66 was given, as he felt it was his sworn duty to carry out the orders given to him by the Republic. Equipment North wore shock trooper commander armor during his time in the 401st, and used a DC15S during his time as a member of the Republic and the Empire. His robotic arm came with no special additions, but it did offer some protection, due to the strength of the metal. As a storm trooper, he wore standard storm trooper armor, opting not to distinguish himself from his men.